The Lorax: QA Story!
by radicaltincan2.phan
Summary: These are some Q/A questions that I made up and y'all can ask some in the reviews section for other chapters of this also. (Basically the character from the Lorax answering questions, of my choice and y'all's requests!) ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**These are some Q/A questions that I made up and y'all can ask some in the reviews section for other chapters of this also.**

 **ENJOY** **?**

(This is the interview with Once-ler first):

Q: "How did it feel after that last tree fell down?"

A: "Personally, I don't like to talk about it, but I guess _depressed?_ I can't describe it. More like, regret, and depression. It was a very lonely and sad time for me."

Q: "All right. Had anyone ever came to see you _before_ Ted came?"

A: "Actually, yes. It was O'Hare himself asking if I would work for him, or help him? I-I honestly was too angry and rash, I straight up turned him down. A few rioters and others came to _torment_ me afterwards, but after a few years it all stopped."

Q: "Okay. What do you mean by rioters?"

A: "Okay, so when I was in business, there were people, environmentalists to be specific, that did hate me for what I was doing to the trees, so during my business, that happened and a few years after the last tree fell, there were some that still made fun of me. But, that's my life."

Q: "All right. What I want to know personally, is how you met Norma."

A: "Oh, umm. It was summer of 1971, and I was just being annoyed by Meatloaf, and I went out to get fresh air. A low and behold, the beautiful _Norma_ came out. Of course, it wasn't love at first sight. In fact, we didn't like each other very much the first few days, but then we became friends and one thing led to another and here I am."

Q: "All right. Well, that's all the questions I have for you. Now let's move on to Ted."

(Ted comes up)

Q: "What lead you to ask Once-ler about the trees?"

A: "Uhh, well, fate I guess."

Q: "Yeah, right. Um, well, some people believe it was because of a certain someone."

A: "Whaaaaaaat? Nooo..."

Q: "Let's uhh, move on. Norma please?"

(Norma come up.)

Q : "After your breakup with Once-ler did you ever look back?"

A: "NO!"

(Silence...)

Q: "Oook, um let's move on, shall we? Audrey?"

(you know what)

Q: "How long have you known about trees?"

A: "A long time actually, since I was about Ted's age."

Q: "How did you learn about them?"

A: "After accidently making a few books fall out of a shelf in the library. I picked some up, and one of the books had the title of Life Science: Volume III- Trees. Of course, I got interested. _What kind of trees have life?_ I thought. After I read it I understood. Then I started researching truffula trees, and that's how I learned."

 **I hope you liked it! If you have any requests for questions and such, be sure to PM me or put in a review, thanks!** **?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating before! I have been so busy with school and stuff. Thank you** _ **The Princess Maker**_ **and** _ **avidreader**_ **for some more questions!**

(Continuation of interview with Audrey)

Q: When did you meet Ted?

Audrey: "Well, actually it's kinda a funny story. It was actually the _first_ time Ted's toy plane thing fell in my backyard. I was new in Thneedville, so I didn't know anyone there. So, Ted rings my doorbell and when I open the door I see a kid who lost his toy plane. Ted was younger then, and when I brought him back his toy, he insisted that he should come back the next day, and the next day, aaaaand the next day…"

Ted: "Ok that's enough. I didn't come _every_ day."

Audrey: "Coming six out a seven days a week for hours at a time, counts as every day."

Q: Alright, thanks Audrey. Let's move on to you Ted. So, Ted, Would you have taken care of trees if it weren't for Audrey?

Ted: *Pause* Sure I would've.

Q: Did you know what trees like the Truffula for example were before Audrey showed you?

Ted: "Well...no."

Q: So, you would have, even though you didn't know what they were?

Ted: "Are you trying to expose me?"

Q: That's kinda my job.

Ted: "Questions are over. Move along."

Q: Alright then, uh...Norma! So, how old were you when you and the Once-let broke up?

Norma: "Well, if I can recall, I was almost 23 years old. It was so long ago, the year was 1972…"

Q: *interruption* Wow, you were so young! Where you pregnant during this time?

Norma: "Yes. With the most beautiful baby girl. With her big brown eyes and cute little nose…"

Q: *another interruption* Aww, how sweet. Thank you, Norma. I have two surprises for all of you today, I have invited _the_ Lorax and Mr. O'Hare to our interviews!"

*groans*

Q: Aww c'mon, don't be like that! It's all for the story guys! Mr. O'Hare, you are up first. Is your greedy low-down dirty and I mean _nasty_ company closed forever?

O'Hare: "Well, actually, it's only closed in Thneedville."

Q: Oh?

O'Hare: "As it turns out, other cities around the area are in need of fresh air. My company is not a one-office company Mr. Interviewer, it's a multimillion thriving one, and it will continue to survive because if this man right here," *gestures to Once-ler* "Thank you. You have made my company possible." *evil laugh*

Q: Okaaaay, we're done here. Security, escort this man out please.

O'Hare: *continues to laugh evilly*

Q: One last question, and this is for the Lorax. Lorax, did you ever forgive the Once-ler?

Lorax: "You mean Beanpole? Yeah, sure. He learned his lesson the hard way. As for Short Stack, he needs to be taught a lesson or two. But not by me. I think the next generation has it covered." *Looks at Ted and Audrey*

Q: Thanks so much for all of your time, and thank you reader for reading this. Click in next time for our next interview.


End file.
